RobbTheon One-Shot-You Said That You Could Let It Go
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: Robb and Theon reflect on their past realtionship and where it went wrong. Warnings: Major Occness, Major AU, Slash, etc.


A/N: Alright, this is my 1st GOT fanfiction. I did like this AU Robb/Theon fanvid and my bff was like yeah write a fanfic. So this is to you hun. You can find under my YouTube account under the same name.

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

A/N: This fanfic contains: AU, Slash, OCCness, Grammar /Spelling errors etc.

A/N: Recommended music Somebody I Used to Know Cover by Boyce Avenue _Italics=Flashback_. **Bold=Thoughts**. Normal=Present the 1st part is Robb's feelings the second is Theon's.

"I told you never to trust a Greyjoy!" Lady Stark's statement rang though the young wolf's head. It wasn't just any Greyjoy though it was Theon. Theon who had been like a brother to Robb. No, more than a brother. Sometime their relationship had gone from best friends, to brothers, to lovers. What had gone wrong? Robb let his thoughts travel to the night Theon came to him to ask him if he go to Pyke to ask his father for ships.

"_Your Grace?" Robb looked up and turned his eyes the owner of the voice._

_ "The King of the North" smiled when he saw Balon Greyjoy's heir standing before him._

_ The auburn haired man stood up to greet his lover. "You don't have to call me that when nobody else is around." Robb said before leaning in to give Theon a kiss_

_. It had been a while since the pair had been able to be alone with one another. Theon stopped the Stark heir before he could do more. "What's wrong?" Robb asked concerned it wasn't like Theon to turn down Robb when he wanted become intimate. "You need ships."_

_ The wolf almost let out a groan. The last thing he wanted was to talk about ships. He would much rather make love to Theon until the morning comes. _

_"My father has ships let me go to Pyke. I'm his only son he'll listen to me." Robb felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thoughts began to creep into his mind. __**"What if Theon doesn't come back? What if Theon decides he'd rather stay in Pyke than be here with Robb?"**__ "Your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together." Theon gave Robb a look that said "Well aren't you going to say something?"_

_ Robb cleared his throat and spoke "We'll talk about it later." Theon turned to leave but, Robb stopped him. "Stay." His father's ward turned to the wolf with a grin on his face. _In the end Robb had let him go despite his Mother's warnings. Robb had wished that he had told him No. When he found out that Theon had taken Winterfell. Robb decided that he wanted Theon brought to him alive. It was his fault and Robb decided that he should be the one to kill the man that he had once cared for deeply._  
_

Theon held the letter that told Robb that his father planned to attack the north. All Theon had wanted was to be a Stark. A part of the family. Not, some prisoner who could be killed anytime his father attacked. Not Robb's whore, whenever Robb needed a good lay.

He didn't want to have to feel like he had to have permission to do anything. He didn't want to be told where he could and couldn't go. He wanted to address the Stark's by their first names. Feel more like Robb loved him and he wasn't a good lay and that's all. Theon didn't want to be cast aside for some woman like Talisa.

The kraken knew that Robb would have to get married and have children because he was the heir and that kind of thing was expected. Part of him hopped that maybe Robb would just name one of his brothers as heir and not get married but, that was just a silly dream. The Greyjoy would have preferred a Frey woman that Robb didn't know (and let's face it, the Frey women weren't pretty in his opinion.) then Talisa a girl Robb seemed to actually care about. He wanted to be more than a ward. In truth the Starks treated him better than his own family did

. Theon's memories of his family were hazy. He hardly remembered the good times. The memories that he did have were unpleasant ones. Theon took a deep breath. If Robb and the Starks didn't want him than fine, he would remain loyal to his true blood family. Theon burned the letter and sat thinking about a time when he tried to tell Robb how he felt. He also thought about the promise Robb made him and the promise he broke.

"_Are you too tired or are you ready to go another round Stark?" Theon told Robb flashing him that cocky grin. "Hardly. I can go another around but, I was more worried about you being too sore. It seems that some Greyjoy's do sow." Robb joked and gave a light hearted laugh._

_ There it was the Greyjoy motto. Sometimes Theon forgot it. Theon stared off into the distance. "I've been Ned Stark's ward since I've been 8 years-old." He voice trailed off and cracked a little. Theon felt Robb's arm warp around his waist. "I know what's your point?" Robb asked. Theon sighed and almost chuckled. Robb often told Theon that he was an inpatient lover. When Robb wanted attention he became the impatient lover. If Theon wanted to talk when Robb was in the mood he had no luck. Robb would simple tell Theon that there were other things that he should be focusing on. "It's just-." Theon paused_

_. "You father has the right to kill me. For something my father might do. It's not fair. It would be nice to be a part or a family or at least feel like it." Robb kissed Theon's shoulder. "You are part of the family. My family. Now and always. When your father dies you won't have to worry about being beheaded." Theon spoke quietly. "Will you let me go back to Pyke?" Robb laughed. "I will but, not to stay Greyjoy. You belong here with me." Part of Theon liked the idea of staying with the young wolf heir. "What happens if you have to get married? You have to have heirs Robb." The young auburn haired man let go of his lover's waist and walked so the pair were facing each other. "I don't have to get married. I can name Bran, Rickon or even Jon as my heir." _

_The kraken scoffed at the mention of the Stark's bastard brother. "I promise." Theon chuckled. "Are you sure what if you fall in love with some pretty little tart?" Robb rolled his eyes. "If I wanted women I would be with women. _

_The only one I want is you. Which reminds me if I ever find out that you slept with that red-haired whore Ros again I'll punish you." The Greyjoy looked in his lovers eyes Robb was completely serious. "I don't have any use for her anymore now that I have you to be my saltwife." Theon answered flashing his famous smirk. "Who exactly is the saltwife?" Robb asked as proceeded to guide Theon over to the bed and playfully shove him down on to it._

Theon glared at that memory. Let Robb have his little tart. His family would crush them. All of them and then Theon would show Robb who the real saltwife was. Theon stood up and blew out the candle he had work to do.

A/N: I just finished the 1st book and I haven't seen all of Season 1 and Season 2 yet. Anyway I know people are Occ and its major AU, but I wrote it for a friend pretty much so whatever I guess.


End file.
